ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Itan Carver
Itan Carver is a merchant, crafter and is the head of the Island encountered in Ittle Dew ''as well as the final boss. Appearance Itan is human and sports red hair along with a dashing full beard. He wears a ship as a hat and a pirate captain's outfit and has a hook for one of his hands. Background Itan seems to have come from a wealthy background. Images and carvings around the castle suggests that he pays the enemies encountered on the island to wear suits and patrol the dungeon so that aspiring adventurers would come and solve his puzzles. Texts suggest that he carved it all out of a toothpick and required a stump to carve the castle. He appears to have some influence in ''Ittle Dew 2 as well. A hidden area with a lingering Old Man suggests that the island encountered in Ittle Dew 2 was his first project in attempting to create a tourist-like location for people to come and have adventures. He states that he will go on to make a large two-storied castle with three dungeons detailing the location of Ittle Dew. Strategy His boss fight is a slew of puzzles, requiring the player to push activated bombs underneath his floating throne in order to do damage. The puzzles typically include teleporting bombs and defeating enemies or freezing blocks and destroying them to gain access to bombs. One must be patient and study his path. He hovers slowly left and right across the map so pushing a lit bomb in his general area before moving away from the blast radius is key. If the player reaches him with only 2 out of the 3 puzzles then the length of the fight is reduced with puzzles simplified as to not become impossible for the player to defeat with what they have on hand. Games Ittle Dew In Ittle Dew he first appears as a merchant, offer to build a raft for Ittle to use if she managed to acquire the castle's treasure. She must raid the castle for the loot before returning to Itan. However instead of buying the item Itan catapults Ittle to the dungeon where it's located. When the final boss room is reached he is revealed to be the boss. He then confesses that he set everything up just so adventurers can complete his challenge and delights in the fact that Ittle somewhat enjoyed herself. The two can be seen leaving the island together on the raft he created. Ittle Dew 2 Itan doesn't make a direct appearance, he is only passively mentioned in hidden texts and by Passel, his brother. A tip from Tippsie while exploring Somewhere reveals that Itan went off to open a Novelty Skull shop. Card City Nights Itan returns as "The Card King". It is revealed that he is the one that organized the challenge for other duelists to collect all the legendary cards to reward them with One Million Coins. At first it seems he would be the final opponent before Mysterious Lady reveals that she technically won the challenge. He can be re-matched after the game is completed using an enhanced illegal deck. Card City Nights 2 Itan shows up as the 2 cards Itan Carver and Shop at Itan's in this game. He also shows up fishing as a background character at the Star Wharf location, unfortunately not as an interactable NPC this time. Trivia *It appears he has a love to craft puzzles along with castles and dungeons. He does so with nothing more than a toothpick. *Many fans speculated that Ittle and Tippsie had eaten him during their travels due to his absence and the presence of a skull on a raft. However, Tippsie reveals that it's just a novelty skull. Gallery Itan Carver Card.PNG Itan Throne.PNG G2LqIHI.jpg itan.png Ye.png 395620_screenshots_20161130192416_1.jpg wallmap_secret1-sharedassets52.assets-14.png passel_and_itan_painting-sharedassets31.assets-9.png itanpainting-sharedassets30.assets-115.png 43-resources.assets-35.png Category:Ittle Dew Enemies Category:Ittle Dew Characters Category:Card City Nights Character Category:Ittle Dew Category:Beefcakes